


Truth or Dare in Arkham

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Silly, Truth or Dare, kinda...I think it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Jonathan is convinced to play that silly game with Harley and the rest, only to have Pamela daring him to do something with Bane...something he maybe enjoys too much.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Truth or Dare in Arkham

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [阿卡姆里的真心话大冒险](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282623) by [NowhereToGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo)



> So remember that little interaction between Jon and Bane in the HQ show? Well it was enough for having me shipping them a lot, the more I think about them in different versions the more I ship them so I decided to write a little thing for this rarepair.
> 
> The idea came from a chat in Tumblr! Just...don't expect anything serious, this is based in the HQ show of course it will be silly, also even a little fluff.
> 
> Now read and enojy!

There wasn’t a lot to do in Arkham to kill time, many stuffs were forbidden since they could possibly be used as weapons, especially considering the interns there were quite good in making weapons and other dangerous stuffs out of the most ordinary things, last big incident was caused by Riddler eating a simple apple.

So yes for Jonathan things were definitely a lot boring now, at least he still having the benefit of grabbing books from the library thanks to good behavior…only condition is that they couldn’t be chemistry books, but he found some good horror stories could provide enough entertainment for his free hours in the yard. Until someone took the book from his hand.

“Hey!” Scarecrow exclaimed and turned ready to yell at anyone that had dared to bother him, only to find the smiling face of Harley “Oh…it’s you, what are you planning?” he crossed his arms frowning under his mask like an annoyed older brother with his little sister.

“Hey Jonny boy! Wanna play a game with me and the gang?” she asked happily, making him sigh.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not interested in…”

“Oh please~? It will be fun, say yes!” she begged while hiding the book behind her back.

“Harley!” he put his fist on his hips and groaned “ _What_ are you even playing anyway?”

“Truth or dare!” she extended her arms excited.

“…give me my book back” he said trying to grab it from her hands.

“Oh c’mon Crane she won’t stop until you accept, just play!” Ivy exclaimed from her place.

“I can tell that she is right” Riddler added by her side “Just play a little and then you can leave to read your gossip magazines.”

“It’s not a magazine” he rolled his eyes, they were tight tho, Harley just didn’t accept a no as an answer…so he just gave up and went with the little group of villain that he woman had reunited to play that childish game.

Harley nodded satisfied at all the people she forced to come so she sit and offered herself as the first player, that’s how it started. Jonathan crossed his arms and stayed silent during the game, hearing the confessions (some of them about pretty illegal stuffs) or seeing how his fellow prisoners were forced to embarrassing and dumb challenges.

“Alright Jon, truth or dare?” Harley asked with a big smile.

The doctor looked at all of them with bored expression and sighed, there was no other way out of this situation.

“Dare” he really preferred to keep his secrets like that, thank you.

“Great! Let’s see…” she started thinking about what to order him but her dear plant friend got there before.

“Go to sit on Bane’s lap and stay there for five minutes” Ivy gave the doc a smug smile while he looked at her opening his eyes with something similar to panic.

“What? No way, I’m not…” he tried to protest but was interrupted immediately.

“You know the rules, Crane” Harvey said clearly enjoying the idea.

“Yes! We have respected them, you don’t get a free pass!” Edward exclaimed laughing a little.

“Agh! I won’t last five seconds, he won’t let me! What if he gets mad?” he complained still not moving.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, he will probably only beat your ass a little” Pamela wouldn’t stop smiling “You’ll be fine.”

After arguing uselessly for other few minutes he finally gave up and stood, walking where Bane was sitting and minding his own business. Jon turned one last time to the bunch of lunatics he was forced to share space with, who were looking at him with great attention, and finally placed himself on the man’s legs, gulping.

“What…are you doing?” he asked clearly confused and maybe a little annoyed.

“Truth or dare” he murmured since that was enough explanation, everyone knew Harley around there.

“What’s the dare?” he asked tilting his head a little bit, curiosity.

“Sitting on your lap for five minutes…or as Pamela put it getting my butt kicked, but I would really appreciate if you don’t do that.”

There was a moment of silence before the bigger man nodded and relaxed again.

“Fine, I will allow it but you will owe me a favor” he said and his voice sounded clearly amused.

“…deal” Jonathan accepted feeling his cheeks blushing, thanks God he had the mask on.

He tried to relax too, leaning against Bane’s chest and closing his eyes, his body was so…warm, and this position was actually really comfortable, in other circumstances he could even fall asleep this way, he tried really hard to not smile notoriously.

A part of him knew that the poisonous woman didn’t dare him to do this hoping Bane would hurt him, she did it because she knew he had the biggest, most ridiculous crush on him for months…God she wouldn’t leave him alone after this.

Then he concentrated in what was under him…those big and strong legs, he could definitely break many skulls with such thighs! And let’s not start with what was _between_ his legs.

“ _Control yourself, Jonathan”_ he thought embarrassed of himself, but to be fair being locked in such a place didn’t provide many ways to deal with sexual frustration! And seeing Bane training from time to time really generated a lot of that.

After a while he felt Bane touching his shoulder, making him look up at his also hidden face.

“I think your five minutes passed” he said so calmly.

“Sure…” Jonathan nodded and left his lap quite slowly “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

He came back to the group looking down, his face still warm but perfectly hiding so it wasn’t a problem.

“Alright, I did it! No stop bothering me” he said going and getting his book back.

“Ow but...” Harley was going to protest but he pressed a finger against her lips softly.

“Not a word, I did what you asked” Scarecrow turned and quickly walked away, but before Ivy smiled at him.

“You’re welcome” she whispered, he just growled as an answer.

But he had to admit…it was nice…damn he would have his mind busy that night.

Little he knew that the bigger man also had enjoyed those short minutes having his slim body sitting on him, Bane had resisted the urge of holding his waist and making him stay in place for a little longer…there was something adorable in the Scarecrow, as ironic as that could sound…maybe next he could join Harley’s silly games.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary make it sound like it would be a kiss, sorry for that xD Also I may write more about this couple, they are really cute.
> 
> If you liked this a comment or a kudo is always welcome! It's motivation for keep writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
